Cargo Plane
Overview The Cargo Plane is a heist location in Jailbreak. It's the newest of said locations added to the game, as it was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. The Cargo Plane can be found occasionally landing at the Airport after the police have called one in. Alternatively, the Cargo Plane will naturally spawn around 7 minutes after despawning. When the plane lands on the big runway at the Airport, it will open its rear door for about twenty seconds and load crates inside its cargo bay. After all cargo crates are loaded, it will close the rear door and prepare for takeoff. The Cargo Plane will then fly around the map for about half a minute, eventually flying out of bounds near the Town. Upon takeoff, the plane slowly leaves the Airport. It gains altitude slowly for the first twenty seconds, and then enters a steep climb. When it passes the Power Plant, it curves to the northeast as it passes the Museum parking lot. It then curves northwest and passes near Gun Shop 2. Around this point, it reaches a height that is unreachable by any aerial vehicle in Jailbreak ''(except for the Jet and Stunt). Following that it runs roughly parallel to the highway until reaching the road that leads to the Town. It follows that road until reaching Gun Shop 1, where it flies out of bounds. While the plane is in the air and has finished takeoff procedure, criminals are able to inspect the cargo crates. There are a total of seven cargo crates, with standard cargo boxes, one giving a keycard, and one giving a special cargo box that rewards extra cash upon delivery. Players can only collect one cargo box per Cargo Plane robbery. Once their box is obtained, players can leave the plane by opening the rear door with a keycard. They must then jump out and skydive/parachute to the ground, making their way to the City Criminal Base to collect their cash reward. Robbing the Cargo Plane '''Items' These are items that may be useful or necessary for the Cargo Plane heist. * Keycard: Required to exit the plane. They can be obtained in random cargo crates while robbing, but it is recommended to have one beforehand. * Weapons: Police may be waiting at the Airport or on the plane, so it is recommended to bring weapons in order to fight them off. * Glider: Not completely necessary, but still quite helpful. If you have a crate you cannot use the glider. The glider can be used when exiting the Cargo Plane, as to more quickly arrive at the City Criminal Base. Note that using a vehicle could potentially be more efficient. * Jetpack: Very useful to have before, during, and after the robbery. For example, if players are boarding the plane late, and plan to land on the top, a Jetpack can help them fly onto the plane quite easily. After exiting the plane, the Jetpack still proves helpful, as it is a faster mode of travel than parachutes. Entering There are two ways to enter the Cargo Plane: through the rear door or through the top hatch. The rear door is the most common and easy entry method, opening shortly after the plane lands at the Airport. Players will be able to walk into the plane from here and await takeoff. The other method of entering, using the top hatch, is usually only used in desperate situations. For example, if players arrive at the Airport just as the plane is taking off, and need to board late, they will need to use this entry, as the rear door will be closed. To open the hatch, players will need to have a keycard, and finish an "E" prompt. Upon completing the prompt, the hatch will swing open, and they will be able to drop into the plane. Inspecting Cargo Crates Shortly after the Cargo Plane takes off and leaves the Airport, the cargo crates will be available to inspect. Simply hold "E" and complete the prompt circle in order to finish inspecting them. Once completed, players will either receive a keycard or a cargo box. The cargo box is a smaller, handheld version of the cargo crates, and is the primary object for the heist (Note that one of the seven crates contains a boosted cash reward). Once obtained, players should begin making moves to exit the plane. Escaping Method A: Officially, in order to escape the Cargo Plane, players must have a keycard so they can open the rear door. If they do not have a keycard, they can inspect cargo crates for the chance of finding one, but it is very likely you will be forced to bail out with Method B below or die as the plane leaves the map. Once the door is opened, players will be able to jump out of the plane, and make their escape. Note that the rear door will begin sucking players out of the plane while it is open, making it quite inconvenient for those that had not yet collected their cargo box. If you need to remain inside the plane while the door is open, sprint towards the front of the plane until the door closes and stops sucking you out. Method B: If you have the Mobile Garage pass, you can spawn vehicles in the plane and they can glitch you out of the plane to get out. Delivery After exiting the Cargo Plane through the rear door, players must deliver their cargo box to the cargo collection zone in the City Criminal Base. They may choose to skydive to the ground and spawn a vehicle with the Mobile Garage Gamepass, or parachute all the way to the base. The collection zone is located at the middle of the base, near the metal cargo containers. Once walked into, the cash will be collected. Advantages & Disadvantages: Tips and Tricks * It is essentially mandatory to have a keycard before robbing the plane. * If possible, try to convince or bribe police officers into calling in a cargo pickup. * Be wary of police when arriving at the Airport, as it is possible that they are nearby after calling in the cargo pickup. * Make sure to check the number of crates on the 'X' mark at the airport. Starting from 2 crates, one by one the crates will appear. The last crate takes a long time (roughly 3~ minutes) to spawn. Once the first 6 crates are present, the last one will spawn instantly when a police officer calls the plane. When all 7 crates are spawned on the 'X' mark, the cargo plane will spawn, and land at the airport in about one minute. * If forced to board late, remember to get on the top of the plane as soon as possible (The Cargo Plane eventually flies above the vehicle height limit) and have a keycard in order to open the hatch. You need to get on top before the plane has cleared the runway; as once it is on a slope, it is practically impossible to get a vehicle on top of it. * If seemingly nothing happens after inspecting a cargo crate, that means that the crate gave a keycard. If this occurs, inspect other crates until a cargo box is received (if you have time). * If another player pulls the lever to open the door, sprint in the opposite direction to escape being sucked out. * Make sure to exit the plane before it leaves the map, as failure to do so will result in death, or getting stuck outside the map boundaries. ** Players can search a maximum of 3 crates before the plane goes out of bounds. Cash Amounts Depending on gamepasses, the Cargo Plane will award the following cash amounts after a successful heist. * $4,000 for Standard Cargo and $6,000 for Special Cargo (Default) * $4,800 for Standard Cargo and $7,200 for Special Cargo (VIP Gamepass) * $5,000 for Standard Cargo and $7,500 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $6,000 for Standard Cargo and $9,000 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass + VIP Gamepass) Gallery CratesAirport.png|The area at the Airport where police call in cargo pickups. Cargo plane about to land.png|The Cargo Plane landing at the Airport in 2019 winter update. planeeee.PNG|The back of the plane with the opened rear-door. hatch.PNG|The top hatch. Cargo Plane about to lift.PNG|The Cargo Plane from a distance. planeee.PNG|The Cargo Plane taking off from the Airport. Plane.PNG|The Cargo Plane in mid-air. BackPlane.PNG|The back of the plane. PLANEES.PNG|The inside of the plane with all the crates. cratess.PNG|The delivery zone for cargo boxes. The Door gate opener.png|The lever that opens the rear door. Plamee.PNG|The Cargo Plane during night. Teaser Image Gallery EK l5jHUYAEcacb.jpg|A teaser image of the cargo plane flying through the sky, with the City visible in the background. EK_l5jIU0AA9WmU.jpg|A teaser image of the landed plane. EK_l5jLU0AAAxDs.jpg|A teaser image of the interior of the plane. Crates are visible inside. EK_l5jKUYAEytzA.jpg|Another teaser image of the flying plane. Players are visible on the top. Criticism Excitement Many players criticize the Cargo Plane for being incredibly boring to rob. This has to do with that there are no obstacles to overcome in the Cargo Plane and all you do is just inspecting a crate, then leave the plane and glide to the City Criminal Base. Spawning Many Jailbreak players criticize the long wait for the Cargo Plane to spawn. It takes several minutes for the plane to spawn naturally, and if players are not ready when it arrives at the Airport, they will have missed their chance to rob it. Police Since only police have the ability to call in the Cargo Plane at the Airport, attempting to board the plane is often met by police trying to arrest, and because of this, the robbery is criticized for its high amount of camping cops. Console Player Those that play Jailbreak on an Xbox One console are unable to see, hear, or touch the Cargo Plane. This strange bug prevents console players from interacting with and robbing the plane and is largely criticized. However, the developers have taken notice of the bug, and fixed it. Cargo Plane Soundtrack: "Armed Robbery" by ROBLOX Trivia * The Cargo Plane appears to be partly based on the Airbus A400M Atlas. * The length of Cargo Plane is taller than the height of the Bank when placed vertically, according to a tweet by asimo3089. * This is the highest paying heist in the game, potentially offering up to $7,500 cash with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass ($9,000 with the addition of the VIP Gamepass) if players grab the special crate. *The Cargo Plane is the third moving vehicle-based heist to be added to ''Jailbreak. ''The other two are the Cargo Train and Passenger Train. In addition to this, it's the only robbery to take place in the air so far. *The Cargo Plane is currently the fourth heist in the game to have music, after the Museum, Bank and Jewelry Store. *This is the second heist in the game to be affiliated with the expansion area, after the Power Plant. *The cash reward for the special cargo box was originally going to be $8,000, as stated in a tweet by asimo3089. Due to unspecified reasons, this amount was changed to $7,500 (for players with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) in the update release. *There was previously a bug that would let the players escape the plane by running into the rear door without opening it with a keycard. It was patched in the Cybertruck Update. *Before the Cybertruck Update, there were small separations in parts of the plane's fuselage. It was possible to see through these cracks, into the interior of the plane. *When looking at the plane during the daytime, there is a visible semi-transparent block that surrounds it. This is believed to be the moving plate. asimo3089 has confirmed this will be made invisible in a future update. It does not affect gameplay in any way. *There is a bug where during take-off or in-flight, you will be forced towards the rear door, unable to move forward or inspect a crate. Category:Heists Category:Moving Heists Category:Keycard Required Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Undriveable